


Attack

by Kaltheinya



Series: Saurian Code Productions Season 2 [5]
Category: Mighty Ducks (animated)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaltheinya/pseuds/Kaltheinya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a publicity stunt at Anaheim's Zoo, Dragaunus creates a diversion while launching an attack against the Pond where Nosedive and Tanya are all alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Mighty Ducks belongs to Disney and its affiliates. No money was ever made on this. Just a bunch of reviews and happy people. :)

Long sharp claws moved in rhythm against red skin, tapping, tapping, tapping.

Beady eyes stared at a large monitor as local news footage aired.

They narrowed when the sports anchorman began to talk about hockey.

"The people of Anaheim are ecstatic as our home team continues to be undefeated. Several games have been nail biters but as always, our home town heroes have proven again and again that Anaheim is number one."

"In related news," said a woman, her face taking over the screen, "Anaheim's Lil' Zoo is having a three-day event for young children known as 'Birds of a Feather.' Activities planned throughout the day include games, contests, face painting, and best of all, special guest appearances, including Anaheim's own Mighty Ducks. Tomorrow at two, bring the kids to meet Duke, Mallory, Grin, Wildwing, and Team Captain Canard near the petting zoo. . . "

The screen went black as a yellow claw pushed down on the off button.

Dragaunus grinned with evil delight.

"Perfect," he said with a chuckle.

X

"Aw, man! Why can't I go?" Nosedive practically whined.

"I'd gladly give up my spot to him," offered Duke.

"Forget it," said Wildwing. He turned to his brother. "You messed up one of the Duck Pods, now you have to help Tanya fix it!"

"But why can't I help fix it after the Zoo appearance, or better yet, why not now?"

"Because we have practice tonight," said Canard. "And since Tanya is staying alone tomorrow, you get to stay with her."

"Well, why doesn't she just come with us?"

"Um, well, I would like to," started Tanya.

"See?"

"But I'm, like, allergic to almost anything furry. . ." she finished apologetically.

"Bummer," muttered Nosedive.

"Don't worry, Dive," said Canard, clapping a hand on Nosedive's shoulder. "I'm sure we can take you to visit the petting zoo on some other down time."

"It's not the petting zoo I wanted to go to," said Nosedive, defensively.

"That would ruin his cool image," Mallory teased, knowingly. "This PR stunt was just the perfect cover."

Nosedive crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her. He let out a small "ouch" as Wildwing lightly cuffed the back of his head. "Very mature," he heard his older brother say.

X

"It has been a few weeks, Sir Dragaunus. I would have thought you wiser to have forgotten about your initial plan."

Dragaunus glared at Firepassion Nightbloom, who was currently sitting in his main chair, leaning back, legs crossed, fingers pressed together, pointing upward, her distant yellow snake eyes watching him.

He let out a small growl in annoyance. Sure, it had been a while since he had been in the presence of a female, but this one was not worth the trouble of attempting to impress. He'd realized that almost since the very beginning. There was some truth to the idea that Saurian Code warriors were, by nature, loners.

It was almost amazing that such a group could have existed for thousands of years.

"I foresee trouble if you do continue with the quest," Wraith droned on, actually agreeing with the cursed female.

"As long as you're free, boss, I'm sure the security is going to be tight," said Chameleon.

Dragaunus turned his glare to him.

Chameleon gulped and hid behind Siege. He attempted an innocent grin. "But we're behind you ninety nine point nine percent of the way!"

Dragaunus turned back to Nightbloom.

"Forgive me for asking, Nightbloom. . . " said Dragaunus with a sneer. "But if you are unwilling to help, why are you still here?"

Nightbloom stood up. "To watch you fail." With that, she bowed her head and disappeared, a smirk flashing across her face.

"You got to hand it to her," said Chameleon. "She's very honest."

X

Wildwing watched as Canard pulled Nosedive aside to coach him.

Nosedive nodded at every word, Canard having his complete attention.

There was a time when Nosedive would look at him that way. Everything that came from Wildwing's beak was a fountain of knowledge. Granted as kids he would sometimes make up stories to scare his baby brother. . . but that was beyond the point.

Wildwing crouched as Nosedive stepped away from Canard and set himself up for another shot.

Canard skated to his right.

At a nod, Canard passed a puck to Nosedive.

Nosedive quickly charged towards the goal, and passed it back to Canard.

Wildwing got ready, waiting for Canard to pass it back to Nosedive. From the left, he knew that Nosedive's shots tended to go into the upper corner.

Canard passed the puck to Nosedive.

Nosedive raised his hockey stick.

Wildwing raised his glove.

Nosedive passed it back to Canard who shot it into the right bottom corner.

"Weren't expecting that, were you?" Canard asked Wildwing, almost mockingly.

"No, I didn't," replied Wildwing, a bit bitterly.

Nosedive was grinning.

"That was a well planned move," Grin said, patting Nosedive's back.

Wildwing turned away. He should have been the one showing Nosedive to be a better player. It was his right as family.

X

Dragaunus strode past a line of droids, barely glancing at them. "Are they ready?" he asked.

"Yes, my lord," replied Wraith. "Although I fail to see why you bother with these incompetent machines."

"They will be enough for what I have planned. Chameleon!"

Chameleon scrambled up towards him. "Yes, boss?"

"Are you ready for your part?"

Chameleon morphed into a little tubby boy and began screaming "I want a ducky, I want a ducky!" He grinned and teleported out of sight.

Dragaunus turned to Wraith. "They are just the distraction."

X

Wildwing paused as the rest of the team piled into the Migrator. "I don't know," he was saying. "Maybe I should stay here and keep an eye on Nosedive."

Nosedive gave him a look.

"And Tanya," Wildwing added.

Canard saw the look on the young duck's face. "Wildwing," he said. "Nosedive is perfectly fine on his own here with Tanya. Besides, we upgraded the security here. Nothing can sneak in without setting off some major alarms."

Nosedive shot Canard a grateful look.

"Boobalas! Come on! We're gonna be running late!" came Phil's voice from inside the vehicle.

"Fine," said Wildwing, making his way to the Migrator. He boarded without another word, looking none too happy about the situation.

Canard gave Nosedive a small wink as the younger duck waved at them.

Tanya and Nosedive watched them leave.

"I really wanted to go," Nosedive finally said.

Tanya chuckled.

X

A green snake hung from the branches of a tree. It slithered down a branch, head moving from side to side as people underneath it flocked through the entrance of Anaheim's Lil' Zoo.

Its tongue flickered in and out. A rumbling sound made it stay still, tree shaking.

People parted and pointed as they spotted the Migrator making its way to the gated entrance on the left of the main one.

Park officials opened the gate to allow the Migrator in and people moved a bit faster through the ticket lines.

The snake glowed green and then there was a boy in its place. He dropped down from the tree and moved his wrist to his face. "The birds have landed," he said. Then he slipped past the gate, standing close enough to a family to be mistaken as part of it.

X

Grin chuckled as several kids hung from his arms, laughing with joy.

They each had hand-made bird masks sitting on top of their heads. One of them was an eagle, another a crane. But most of them had duck bills on them.

"Mommy, I wanna be a duck when I grow up!" he heard one of them say.

Canard smiled and shook his head at Grin's antics. He held the hand of one kid, who was currently afraid of getting near some chicks.

Wildwing, in the mean time, was holding up a small girl. The girl was holding a bottle, trying to feed a calf.

"Ew!" he suddenly said, pulling the girl close as he turned around.

Around him, several parents laughed at the adolescent giraffe that had licked the feathers on top of Wildwing's head.

Off to the side, Mallory and Duke were not having as much fun.

Mallory was trying her best to keep a happy expression for the good of the kids. But it was difficult when some goat decided that it liked her.

No matter where she moved, the goat leaned up against her or rested its head on her lap when she was kneeling.

Duke, was torn between amusement and disgust. The petting zoo smelled, the day was a bit too warm, and honestly, publicity was just never his thing, except for playing hockey.

The goat enamored with Mallory, however, was almost worth the pain of sticking around.

He began to laugh as Mallory's eye twitched. She gave him a look that made him laugh harder.

His laughter was cut short as something slammed him from behind.

He landed face first into some hay.

Duke glared at Mallory, who now struggled to keep from laughing, as he picked himself off the floor. The culprit who pushed him was only one foot away, chewing on hay.

The black sheep stared at Duke before it let out a disdainful bleat.

X

"Just what exactly did you hit?" asked Tanya, walking around the elevated Duck cycle.

Nosedive shrugged. "Um, a curb?"

Tanya shook her head as she began touching several sections of the bike. "Well, something definitely cracked with both the oil and coolant leaking. Problem is finding the exact place."

"Wouldn't it be easier just to buy a whole new tank?"

"If you're willing to part with your comic book funds. . ."

Nosedive immediately pulled a set of goggles over his head as he began to trace the pipes of the tanks.

X

Dragaunus watched the monitor as news footage was being aired about the Mighty Ducks' public appearance.

"Begin phase one," he said.

X

No one noticed the little boy ducking behind some palm trees and emerging as a zookeeper.

The Chameleon made his way to one of the Lion's cages and jimmied the lock open.

"Here, kitty kitty," he said, morphing back into his usual self and holding out a big steak.

The lion looked at him and then sniffed the air. It began to make its way to the exit, where Chameleon took a nervous step backward. "Why do I always have to be the bait?" he asked himself.

He tensed up as the lion began to crouch.

He let out an "eep" as the lion roared and pounced. Chameleon vanished.

The lion blinked as its prey disappeared. It stood up and sniffed the air. There was a lot more food around.

X

Chameleon appeared directly in front of Siege and Wraith. He looked down and saw that the lion had managed to snag his outfit.

Siege let out a snort as Chameleon passed out. "Wimp," he said.

X

Laughter turned to screams in an instant, as people scattered everywhere.

Wildwing and Canard looked up.

"A lion has escaped!" they heard a zookeeper shout.

"Come on," ordered Canard. "We got to help them capture it before it hurts someone."

The team quickly changed into battle mode.

Together, they dashed out of the petting zoo and headed to where all the commotion was.

X

Dragaunus let out an evil grin as programs were interrupted with footage from the zoo.

"Initiate phase two."

X

The Pond's parking lot was empty.  
Then it was filled with a glowing light as fifty droids appeared out of nowhere.

Together, they began to march towards the Pond.

X

The lion snarled as it backed into a corner between a stone wall and five alien ducks and three zookeepers.

One of the zookeepers aimed a rifle at it.

The lion roared and then leapt at one of the other zookeepers.

"Look out!" shouted Mallory, as she tackled the unfortunate zookeeper out of the way.

The lion flew over them and charged into the nature trail.

"After him!" shouted Canard.

X

Dragaunus chuckled.

"And now, phase three."

With that, Dragaunus, Chameleon, Wraith, and Siege disappeared.

Nightbloom stayed in the control room and flipped the monitor on.

"You will not succeed this time, self-proclaimed lord. But watching you figure that out will use up some of my time."

X

Tanya grinned at Nosedive as the younger duck beamed.

"I did it!" he exclaimed, waving a torch. "I fixed the leak."

Their amusement and good cheer were cut short as alarms began to blare throughout the Pond.

"It's Drake 1!" Tanya exclaimed.

"Aw, man! What now?" asked Nosedive, as both ducks raced to the main frame.

"I don't believe this," shouted Tanya. "We're under attack!" Tanya flipped open her com unit. "Canard! Wildwing, come in! Oh great. . ."

"What? What?"

"We're being jammed."

Tanya sat down in front of Drake 1, and Nosedive did the same. She hit a button and all the surveillance cameras clicked on.

Both Nosedive and Tanya felt their jaws hit the floor when they spotted droids at every major location, firing their lasers at the doors. One of the cameras caught a glimpse of Lord Dragaunus and his goons.

"We are so in trouble. . ." muttered Nosedive.

X

Captain Klegghorn was sitting at his desk, filing reports, when his phone began to ring. He picked it up and answered gruffly.

Someone immediately began shouting at him, causing him to pull the phone away from his ear.

"Calm down!" he barked out before resting the phone between his ear and his shoulder. "Now what were you saying?" Klegghorn's eyes nearly bugged out. "Someone's attacking the what?"

X

The lion was currently sitting on top of a rock, panting from exhaustion and heat. It kept a wary eye out, sniffing the air, trying to locate its pursuers.

Not far ahead, hiding behind some bushes, Wildwing and Canard were crouched side by side. Wildwing whispered softly into his communicator.

"When I give the signal, you and Duke jump out and startle him."

On the screen, Mallory nodded.

"Beautiful," commented Duke. "And if the beast decides it would rather have us for lunch?"

"Run," suggested Canard.

Duke gave him a dirty look as he switched the communicator off.

"One. . . two. . ." counted Canard.

Wildwing's communicator beeped.

Both ducks froze as the lion whirled to face their direction.

Wildwing quietly answered it, eyes on the lion. He made sure the volume was low.

"Guys, you need to get back to the Pond quick," said Klegghorn.

"Why? What's going on?" asked Canard, clearly frustrated.

"Your home is under siege," responded Klegghorn, before shutting off.

"Nebulas. . . " cursed Wildwing. "I knew it!" He looked over at Canard. "How much do you wanna bet this. . . " he pointed at the lion. ". . . is something that Dragaunus's goons cooked up?"

"Let's wrap this up and head over there fast," Canard said, his voice tight. He hit a button on his communicator. A moment later, Duke and Mallory jumped up from their hiding spot, charging in the direction of the lion.

The lion gave a start and jumped towards Wildwing and Canard.

Wildwing and Canard leapt up and fired into the ground.

The lion leapt away and right into the arms of Grin.

Grin held the struggling beast as a zoo official shot it with a tranquilizer dart.

Grin let it go.

The lion stumbled a bit before it lowered itself to the floor and closed his eyes.

The park official looked up at them. "Thank you so much," he said.

"Not a problem," said Canard, a bit curtly. "But we have to leave. Now. To the Migrator!"

X

Tanya scrambled at the controls, Nosedive by her side.

"We're losing shield power on the eastern wing!" she said.

"Weren't you working on that new force field?" ask Nosedive, shifting one energy source to another. He winced as one of the screens showed another generator quitting. He quickly punched in a few keys and had energy from another generator rerouted to keep up the shields.

"Well, like, yeah," replied Tanya. "But I don't have the full scale model working yet! What with fixing everything and all, and saving the world."

Nosedive made a face. "Uh, guess you're right, Taun," he said. "Even I haven't had time to read my latest issues. . . " His voice trailed as Tanya gave him a look. "Never mind," he said hastily.

"Grab your puck blasters," Tanya suddenly said.

Nosedive yanked out his puck blaster from his holster.

"Let's go to my lab. Quick!"

As they passed Drake 1, Nosedive felt his stomach drop. The shields were too weak to hold off much longer, and it looked like the first one to completely go would be the elevator entrance leading to Drake 1.

X

Dragaunus laughed as the droids began to make their way into the locker room.

The elevator doors were soon blasted open, and several droids walked in.

Everywhere else, droids were stationed at every possible exit.

X

Nosedive backpedaled as his momentum took him past Tanya's lab. He dashed right in and looked up in time to catch the multi puck launcher.

"Oof!" The weapon was somewhat heavy.

"We're going to be needing some serious am...amu..um, firepower!" said Tanya, grabbing another weapon off of her shelf. "Well, this one hasn't been, you know, tested or anything, but now would be a good time."

Nosedive immediately wondered if it was too late to apply for life insurance.

X

The Migrator screeched as it turned the corner, riding on two wheels before slamming back down to the road.

Inside, Canard threw Wildwing a look. "It won't help if we don't make it," he said.

Wildwing just narrowed his eyes and accelerated.

X

Klegghorn shook his head and ordered the troops to start firing.

Police cars lined up around the stadium, barricading the area to keep spectators away.

City and state officers aimed at the droids and began to empty out their guns.

Lasers began to fly back as several droids turned and returned fire.

"Where are they?" snarled Klegghorn.

X

Tanya's lab plunged into darkness before red emergency lights kicked in.

"They're in," said Tanya, running out of her lab.

Nosedive followed, close on her heels.

X

Nightbloom watched the screens, silent.

A small smile graced her lips as a glowing ball appeared to her right. Inside, she could see Nosedive running behind Tanya.

"Clever little ducks. Never underestimate any creature's will to survive."

X

Klegghorn looked up as the Migrator pulled up. The team piled out, battle ready.

"What's the stat?" Canard asked.

"From the looks of it, half of the force made it in. The other half is holding us back. Our bullets are barely putting dings in their armor."

"Then let us try!" said Wildwing.

Mallory ran back into the Migrator, followed by Duke. The cannons on top of the vehicle swiveled over to aim at the droids.

"Fire!" ordered Canard.

Within moments, lasers, bullets, and pucks flew through the air.

X

Tanya and Nosedive threw themselves to the ground as laser blasts flew over them.

"We're going to die!" shouted Nosedive, halfway into hysterics.

"Those are stun blasts," Tanya shot back. "They're here to take us alive."

"Even worse," muttered Nosedive. He quickly turned and fired. The multi-puck launcher took out the four droids that were directly behind them. "At this rate, we're gonna run out of pucks." Nosedive launched another puck.

"I suppose this would be a bad time to say I had some, um, personal shield prototypes in my lab."

Nosedive gave her a look.

Tanya shot him a sheepish grin and shrugged. She then turned and fired rapidly at one of the droids.

X

"Any luck getting through?" asked Duke.

"Negative," responded Mallory. "I can't even get hold of Wildwing and we're only a few meters away."

"Something close by must be jamming the frequencies." Duke peered out of the Migrator, looking around. He squinted as he saw a shadow standing on top of a building. It darted away, and Duke noticed a satellite dish that hadn't been there before.

"Over there!" he said, pointing.

Mallory swung the cannons and fired.

X

Nightbloom rested her head against the wall of a building, looking up as a glowing puck blew a satellite dish away.

"Oh, my," she said. "How careless of me. Seems I have given away the location of Dragaunus's jamming device." She chuckled to herself and disappeared.

X

"We are running out of running space, Tanya," said Nosedive, his shoulder aching from the weight of the multi-puck launcher.

"We still have the sewer exit and the Aerowing to choose from," she responded, using her omnitool to tweak one of their defense robots.

The robot sputtered to life and began to hover towards the cluster of droids that were currently battling several more of Tanya's defense machines.

"Good thing Wing never listened to Klegghorn about getting a dog instead of technology," she said, jumping to her feet and hauling Nosedive up with her.

Both gave a start as their com units beeped.

"Wildwing!" exclaimed Nosedive, relieved to his his brother's face on the screen.

"Dive! Tanya! Where are you guys?" he barked out.

"We're near the northern underground exit," Tanya answered. "Just about all other exits are barricaded."

"How much ammo have you got?" asked Canard, grimly.

Tanya shook her head. "Several decent shots, but, like, we're running out quick."

"We're about to enter the Pond. If you can hold off without using the ammo for a few more minutes, we'll both get them from both sides."

"No problem!" said Nosedive, flashing a grin.

Wildwing had a worried look on his face, which irritated Nosedive.

"I can handle it," the younger duck said, with a pout.

"We'll see each other in a few," responded Wildwing.

The screens blacked out.

"You know, you could have offered to jump out of a plane without a parachute," commented Tanya. "Like, there would have been better chances of walking out of that alive!"

"Aw, Tanya, where's your sense of danger and adventure!"

"Under the careful eye of self preservation!"

Nosedive pointed further down the hall. "Can't we just use the blast shield to slow them down?"

The ground quaked beneath them.

"I hope it holds them long enough," said Tanya, running towards the shield. "I think they just blew up the last of our auto-defense system droids."

Nosedive and Tanya arrived at a panel. Tanya smacked a button to the right and a thick steel door slammed down, cutting them off from the droids.

"Now we wait," she said, slightly out of breath.

X

Dragaunus passed a pile of smoking machine parts. He gave it a glance and continued on.

"Soon," he said, with a vicious chuckle. "We'll show how wrong Nightbloom is."

"I predict you may have to eat those words," said Wraith, glumly.

Dragaunus whirled around to glare at him, and then cursed the deity that made the ducks. Coming up from behind was the rest of the team.

"Chameleon, I though you created a distraction for them!"

"I did, I did!" swore Chameleon. "Those ducks were braver than I thought. I mean, sheesh. . . you don't help catch lions, especially if you're labeled as prey!"

"Well then, don't just stand there, start firing!"

X

Wildwing rounded one of the corners and halted.

Up ahead were Dragaunus and his goons, as well as the other half of the droid army and a battered blaster shield.

Wildwing growled at the thought that his brother was just on the other side, helpless.

He immediately began firing, and within seconds, Canard and the rest of the Mighty Ducks team joined him.

"Blast those ducks!" shouted Dragaunus. "Literally and figuratively!"

Chameleon and Siege opened fire, hiding behind some of the droids for protection. Wraith let loose one of his fireballs, which was blocked by Wildwing's shield.

"Mallory!" barked Canard, pointing to one of the emergency lights over the droids.

Mallory raised her puck blaster and fired.

The hallway plunged into darkness.

"Curses!" snarled Dragaunus. "Retreat!"

The hallway was illuminated with green light as the four Saurians teleported out of the Pond. The droids, lacking direction, fired at everything.

Duke leapt forward, swishing his saber, cutting the laser blasters away.

At the same time, the blaster door opened up, revealing Nosedive and Tanya who immediately began to shoot at the remaining droids.

A few moments later, the last of the droids were disabled.

"Are you okay?" Canard asked Nosedive and Tanya.

Nosedive and Tanya nodded.

"A little help up here?" came Klegghorn's voice on their com-units.

X  
Klegghorn dodged another laser as a policeman to his right took a shot over the hood of his car.

Both of them scrambled as the car rose over their heads.

Underneath stood another droid, robotic eyes blazing red.

Klegghorn and the officer raised their arms, both knowing that it was a futile gesture.

The droid was checked from the side by Grin.

The car slammed back into the ground while the droid ended up smashed into pieces.

"Well," deadpanned Klegghorn. "You sure took your time getting here."

"You tend to miss things when you rush in life," responded Grin, in an equally calm voice.

X

Canard rolled his eyes as Phil moaned about the money it would take to repair the damage to the exterior of the Pond.

"This is all coming out of your salaries!" he finally shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, Phil, I'm trying to watch the news," commented Duke, trying to tune out their manager.

Further away, Wildwing was still checking Nosedive for any possible injuries.

From the look on Nosedive's face, Canard guessed that the teen's patience was wearing thin.

 _Canard to the rescue_ , he thought to himself, making his way to the two brothers. He was confused at the dirty look that Wildwing threw at him.

"Relax, Wing," he said with a cautious smile. "Dive is fine, aren't you?"

Nosedive nodded in exasperation. "Yes!" he stressed, confirming Canard's guess.

"You see? You had nothing to worry about. Nosedive can handle himself. . ."

"No!" Wildwing whirled around, pointing a finger to Canard. "If you had listened to me, this would never have happened!" he shouted.

Canard looked taken aback. Nosedive mirrored his expression.

"Dragaunus probably attacked because he knew that most of us were away, and if I had been here, he probably would have thought twice about attacking the Pond."

Canard narrowed his eyebrows in anger. "'Probably' being the key word, Wildwing. You can't be with Nosedive all the time. He's a teenager, for crying out loud!"

"Um, hello? Said teenager standing right here!"

"And your point?" snarled Wildwing.

"The baby bird has to leave the nest sometime, Wildwing. You won't be with him forever, and he's gotta learn to cope with situations on his own. Heck, he already is learning, if you only give him a chance to apply himself!"

"Oh, that's rich, Canard," Wildwing shot back. "I believe that's what I tried to get you to do last year, and suddenly, a complete one eighty."

Canard stared as Wildwing turned and walked away, fists clenched.

"Um," started Nosedive, suddenly looking unsure of himself. "Maybe I should go and try to talk to him."

Canard nodded silently and watched the blond duck leave.

He turned around to see the faces of the other ducks and Phil staring at him.

"Suit up," he barked. "Practice time."

The other ducks knew better than to argue at this point.

X  
Dragaunus let out a roar of frustration and anger. "I was so close!" he shouted. "What went wrong?"

"You depended on machinery," replied Nightbloom. "And machinery can and will go wrong."

"Thank you so much for your input," Dragaunus replied sarcastically. He dropped himself into his throne, eyes narrowed.

 _Something went wrong, and I'm sure you had something to do with it_ , thought Dragaunus. _But no matter. This time I have a plan that will surpass the others, and then we shall see who the commoner is, Firepassion Nightbloom. . ._

**In the Next Episode of the Mighty Ducks. . .**

X

"Wildwing," Canard said in a warning voice. "Let him spread his wings."

Wildwing looked at Nosedive, who glared back.

Wildwing dropped his shoulders. "Fine," he said. "But Mallory is going with you."

X

Mallory ran out of the store and began to cough at the amount of smoke that was billowing throughout. She immediately thought about Wildwing. "He is going to kill me," she said to herself.

X

Nosedive turned the corner and skidded to a stop. A shadowy figure dropped in front of him, eyes blazing yellow from under a hood.

Nosedive's breath got caught in his throat as a memory resurfaced.

This was the one that had started the whole nightmare with Dragaunus and Darkflame. . .


End file.
